Attempts to prevent acts of terrorism are a predominant activity for local, national and global security and law enforcement agencies. Currently, national and global security agencies have the best access to information on the whereabouts and movement of suspicious individuals. However, local security and low enforcement agencies are often left out of the information “loop” or are alerted to possible problems well after such problems are first diagnosed. This is unfortunate because local law enforcement agencies are most familiar with the landscape and people in their venue. If local agencies had access to information about whereabouts and movement of suspicious individuals in their area, this information combined with their local knowledge could provide valuable anti-terrorism insight. For efficiency and expediency, information about suspicious individuals ought to be readily available at all times to all levels of cooperating local, national and global security and law enforcement agencies.